snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurumi Rasting
Kurumi Hollingberry Kurumi Hollingberry was born on May 12, 2061 in Yuzawa, Niigata , Japan. She is currently a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She currently serves as the female prefect for Gryffindor house as well as Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She is also a Metamorphagus like her father. Kurumi was born to a muggle mother and a pure-blood father, making her half and half. Her mother, Yukie Someya, is Japanese and her father, Charles Hollingberry , is British. As a result, Kurumi and her three brothers (Ryunosuke, Takashi, Junichiro) were bullied not because they were witches and wizards, but because they were "half breeds" - meaning only having half Japanese blood. It is due to these unfortunate circumstances that her parents decided to keep their magical abilities a secret until an owl arrived from Hogwarts. Kurumi, who took the most severe bullying, was told her siblings had to study abroad in England and that they would explain why to her when she was older. Further damange caused by all the bullying lies in Kurumi not only being incapable of controling her abilities, but she shuns and rejects that part of herself while also harboring a phobia of being different. The only girl of the family, Kurumi grew up doing everything her brothers did including intensive kendo training as her mother’s family owns a dojo. Early Life Kurumi's parents had always wanted a daughter, especially Charles, so when Kurumi came into their lives both thought that it was going to be the happiest day of their lives. However, when Yukie saw that her newborn daughter had violet eyes, she immediately rejected the notion of even holding her in the hospital and it had been Charles to first hold her and look into her eyes. Kurumi had no skinship with her mother until almost a month after being released from the hospital. It had been Charles and her brothers who had taken care of her the most and Yukie finally gained an interest in Kurumi when she began to walk. As a result, Kurumi obviously had a stronger bond with her father and brothers than she has with her mother. Around the age of 5, when private kindergaten began, Kurumi started wearing brown colored contacts to hide her violet eyes. After this, Yukie FINALLY would look her daughter in the eye and began taking a much more active role in her daughter's life. Charles had charmed the contacts - the first time since the incident involving Charles' family that Yukie had allowed magic to be performed in the house - so that they would not aggitate her. It was around this time that Yukie began teaching Kurumi how to bake, flower arrange, play the piano, and a few other feminine things. Kurumi took to baking, but she had very little interest in the others since none of her brothers were active participants. Instead, as soon as lessons with her mother were over, she would run through the garden until she reached the kendo school owned by her mother's side of the family and practiced with her brothers. By age 7, she had found her two loves in life: baking and kendo. When Kurumi began muggle elementary school, her brothers were all already at Hogwarts - although she had been told that they were simply studying abroad in England to gain a broader education. Her metamorph abilities began to show more and more do to her nervousness and shyness, so Charles would magically spray paint her hair to remain black during the day. Still, strange things would often happen around her at school due to her being a witch, but most of her classmates never took notice. Kurumi quickly made a friend on her first day of school, a girl named Hitomi, and the two became almost inseperable. Finally, it seemed like Kurumi had a female who she could trust in. Due to the prejudice against foreigners in the small mountainside village, whenever Charles would go out he used his abilities to make himself appear Japanese. There was one close call when Kurumi and her classmates had been asked to draw their family and she had drawn her father with his usual dusty blonde hair and green eyes. Quick spell work at a parent-teacher's meeting had fixed this, but the results were only temporary. During a turn of unfortunate events on the playground one day at school, Kurumi's brown contacts fell out and, due to her panicked state, turned blue. Her classmates saw this and began calling her a liar. Her secret out, everyone in the school knew that she was half-Japanese and the bullying began. Hitomi's family forced her to leave the school and moved to a different town as they were too ashamed that their daughter had been friends with "a filfthy half-breed." School shoes taken from her daily and thrown out the window, tripping, kicked, school lunch spilled all over her, and cruel words were only some of the things the young girl endured from her peers. From that day on, the only friends Kurumi ever had were here brothers and the family dog. Kurumi also began associating her violet eyes with all the hatred around her and, when she began realizing that some of the things she could do were different, she began hating what she was and the desire to be normal and go through life unnoticed haunted her. Still, Kurumi wanted people to accept her, to have friends again, and the only way she could earn anyone's respect was through her studies. Education at Hogwarts edit in soon Appearance Kurumi has long black hair that, when not in its usual pony tail, cascades down to her waist and shares a stark contrast with her alabastor skin. Her eyes are violet in color, due to her Metamorph abilities, and they do tend to change color from time to time (as does her hair). She is short, standing currently at 152.5 cm (approx. 5'0") and is very petite. Personality and Character Traits edit in soon Relationships edit soon Eino Uronen Kurumi and Eino met on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of both their second years. Kurumi was instantly drawn to the Ravenclaw because of the cactus he had sitting on his lap. The two talked in great length about the magical properties that Faustus, the cactus, possessed - even if it was all just in the boy's imagination. The two became friends quickly after that, sitting next to each other in most of their classes and just enjoying being second years together. However, things became a little sticky when Eino tried to teach his pet cactus how to fly, throwing the potted plant from the top of the Owlery. He then tried to do the same with Kurumi's cat, Walnut, but Kurumi was able to use her quick thinking and Quidditch reflexes to save her feline companion from meeting the same crumbly fate as Faustus. The whole experience helped Kurumi realize that Eino's imagination was far too vast and overpowering - not necessarily a bad thing - but that she would need to stay on her toes. One thing that their friendship provides Kurumi, other than trust and companionship, is laughter. Eino is always able to bring a smile to Kurumi's face. Whether that is intentional or not is another story. Etymology edit in soon Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Prefects Category:Metamorphagus